


Art for "The Journey Home" by Melime

by penumbria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universes, John Whump, M/M, Quantum Mirror sort of, Rodney McKay Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art (titled "The Search") for the SGA Reverse Big Bang 2016. Chosen and written by Melime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Journey Home" by Melime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Journey Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574027) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis and make no money from this.

[Link to the story.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6574027)

John's "tattoo"


End file.
